Charles Xavier
Early Life: Charles Xavier was born in a conduit slavery camp that was formed by H.Y.D.R.A. At 13, Charles became a interest to the mercenaries who were running the camp and they took him to an observation HQ. Magnus, leader of H.Y.D.R.A. came and questioned and tested Charles' powers. Charles showed much strength and this bothered Magnus. He ordered the mercenaries to kill Charles. Charles used his amazing powers to kill every single mercanary that tried to kill him. He escape the camp and went to Magnusaur to find help. There he met Dr. Abraham Erskine a rebellious professor who took Charles in. Dr. Erskine told Charles of his conduit enhancing formula which he wanted to test. So Charles asked his friend Steve Rogers to come in. When Steve came in the formula was successful and he became the first super solider. Before Erskine could do the formula again he was shot by one of Magnus' marksman. Charles and Steve escaped but the super solider formula was lost. The two of them fled to Kollin to hide. The two of them began a rebellious group that was to destroy H.Y.D.R.A. He and Steve named it The Avengers. Charles became Prof. Xavier while Steve became Captain America. The Avengers did missions that sabotaged H.Y.D.R.A's plans to hurt anyone anymore. They eventually learned of H.Y.D.R.A's real goal to create a whole new world to call their own. The Avengers went to fight H.Y.D.R.A one last time. Prof. Xavier, Captain America and Hepzibah went to destroy the Null Void generator. Hepzibah was killed by the Red Skull and he shot Prof.Xavier in the back paralysing him from the waist down. When Red Skull activated the Null Void generator, Captain America threw his shield towards it and it obliterated sending them all into a Null Void vortex where Captain America and Red Skull fought for nearly ten years while Prof.Xavier watched. After ten years of fighting a small hole opened in the vortex. Captain America forced Charles to take it and prevented Red Skull from escaping. Prof.Xavier discovered he was in a alternate reality of his old home. He goes and begins to study the conduit gene learning that not everyone is a conduit like him. When he's researching the conduit gene he meets Erik Lensherr, a fellow conduit who prefers to be called Magneto. The two do research into the conduit gene eventually discovering that the gene is part of evolution and not all have evolved yet. Charles and Erik decided to open a school for conduits to learn how to use their abilities. After three years the school has nearly a hundred people attending. When Charles tells Erik of the Avengers team, Erik thought it was a brilliant idea. They began to sign up their best students, giving them code names. Then became the Avengers once more, they save towns and cities who ever needed it. They mostly helped those who were attacked by a group known as the Templars, who seemed to be out to kill conduits. One day, The Templars, an organization set on taking over the universe, learn of the location of Xavier's school and they used a missile and fired it towards the school destroying it and killing many of the schools members. Charles was injured during the bombing but survived and was unconsious underground the school. Magneto took the Avengers to face the Templars but when he returned Charles learned he had failed and everyone was killed but him. While Magneto went away to find more conduits so they could kill mortals, Charles Xavier went into hiding ashamed in failing his students and for their deaths. After nearly twenty years of solitude away from the world he was found by a conduit named Logan Van Herzen or Wolverine who wanted Prof. Xavier's help in learning how to use his powers. Prof. Xavier was afraid though of teaching again, afraid that he would fail Logan. He had become a drunk, unable to do anything by himself. Logan though helped him quit drinking and get him to use his powers again after so long. Prof. Xavier began to teach Logan how to use his powers better and more efficiently. Logan eventually revealed to Prof. Xavier he was afraid to tell his parents of his powers. Prof. Xavier convinced him to tell his parents though. Second Series An Infamous Incident: Logan's parents, Klaus and Misty told Prof. Xavier's knowledge was needed by Ash and his son Aster who were doing research into conduits. Prof. Xavier and Logan went to them and explained what the conduits were and how they were formed. Aster told Prof. Xavier of what they learned, that the Society of Light was trying to activate conduits across the universe. Prof. Xavier was afraid of this knowing that if the evolution cycle was rushed it could mean wars for a long time. Aster gave Prof. Xavier a home on Aquatos so that he could be a reference when they needed help with conduit knowledge. A Battle into the Unknown: Prof. Xavier lived in the Underground when the battle against the society of light was over. Aster came and told him that conduits now existed everywhere and the universe was being ruled by a conduit named Magnus. Prof. Xavier was shocked by this but told Aster to bring people to the Underground to hide from Magnus knowing his power of destruction and what he would do to succeed. Prof. Xavier had realized that he was in an alternate reality that had very similar events and people to his own world, but he decided not to tell Aster this yet. Third Series Rise of the Wonder City: When the Avengers went to Wonder City, Prof. Xavier stayed in Wayne Tower to radio in support or information they would need during the mission. After Anna was injured, Ash in his Drago form brought her in to him to be helped. Prof. Xavier and Ash were able to remove the bullut but Ash left to go help fight Ra al Ghul. Prof. Xavier began to sense the phoenix force's pressence in Wonder City. He began to fear of its power and knew he was the only one who could destroy it. So, Prof. Xavier left Anna to go to Wonder City, he abonded his wheelchair and used his telepathic powers to levitate in the air and flew to Wonder City. When Aster was down, Prof. Xavier pulsed Talia al Ghul who was the current posser of the phoenix. The two battled it out both equally matched in power. Death After many rounds of fighting, Prof. Xavier said through a communicator to the Avengers that only he could destroy the phoenix due to the phoenix being weakened by his powers. He told them that it was his time to die for his Avengers instead of his students. So Prof.Xavier put all of his being into his final attack which both klilled him, Talia and the phoenix force. The Narnian Battle of Puzzle: Prof. Xavier appeared to Thalia and Jacob on The Island merely as Charles. Charles was using Man in Black's ability to take shape of any dead people, to communicate to her. He told her to lead The Avengers and to take his double soul to help her in fights. Charles then asked Jacob to give the two of them some privacy. Once he was gone, Charles gave Thalia a gun with a single bullet telling her to use the bullet when it needed to be used. His body then turned into black smoke and disappeared. Category:Conduit Category:Human Category:The Avengers